


You & I

by Reya1865



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, colezra
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya1865/pseuds/Reya1865





	You & I

Colin的感情史不需要媒體業的加以渲染，旁人都明白有多麼豐富。  
一次又一次失敗的關係，讓他漸漸地對自己失去的經營任何感情的力氣，認定自己不適合愛情。  
可在他進入了「怪獸與牠們的產地」的拍攝後，他所認定的不適合被輕易的推翻了。  
Ezra Miller......是那讓他知道其實是適合愛情的人。  
以他的年紀來說，這麼說太難為情了一點，可原來遇上對的人，才能明白自己多適合愛情。  
雖然他沒想過適合自己的對像是個20多歲的大男孩就是。  
Colin半躺在沙發，他抿著下唇，眼帶笑意地看著Ezra和他兩個兒子在地毯上玩鬧。  
Ezra半瞇起雙眼，勾起唇邊爽朗的微笑，將Henry丟到半空中再接起，鬧得Henry的笑聲興奮的尖銳起來，James也沒被忽略，當Henry被放到地毯上躺著時，James的衣服被掀了開，他微凸的小肚子遭到Ezra的襲擊，James用手擋住Ezra，笑到開始咳後，Ezra才停止動作。  
他們三人玩鬧的笑聲大到只差沒掀了屋頂。  
Colin把玩著手中的不斷反光的東西，眼瞥到牆上時鐘的時間，發現時間不早了，這才開口打斷地毯上三人的嘻鬧。  
「Ezra，James和Henry該睡了。」Colin離開了沙發，站了起來，將手中的東西放進口袋後，走向前扶起James，準備送對方回房間。  
Ezra點點頭表示明白後，將趴在地毯上的Henry也抱起了起，他邊輕輕地搔著對方的凸起的肚子，邊跟Colin說，「這些我等等在收。」  
Colin瞥了眼散落各地的玩具，「這不要緊，我有事跟你說。」  
「嗯？」Ezra和Henry一起用著疑惑的眼神看向Colin。  
Colin看到眼前明明沒任何血緣關係的兩人，卻有默契地用同樣的眼神看著自己，讓他差點笑了出來，他抿了抿唇，挑起單邊眉毛，對著Ezra說，「等等再說。」  
「嗯。」  
兩人各自將James和Henry送回房間，雖然只是要孩子們睡覺，但光催他們去刷牙，幫他們換上睡衣，再講個床邊故事也耗去不少時間，一個小時過去後，兩人才有時間單獨談話。  
Colin和Ezra坐在地毯上，Ezra將玩具箱拖到兩人中間，方便等等丟玩具進去。  
「剛剛想說什麼？」Ezra眨了眨眼看著Colin。  
Colin先咳了聲，清清喉頭，他看著Ezra無時無刻都帶著笑意的雙眼，不自覺地也勾起了唇角。  
「左手伸出來。」  
Colin沒頭沒尾的一句，Ezra也沒有多問，只是聽話地伸出他的左手。  
Colin看了Ezra一眼，他一手握住Ezra的左手，另一手從口袋掏出剛剛放進去的東西，在Ezra還沒來得及反應時，將東西套上了Ezra的無名指。  
冰涼地觸感，讓Ezra一瞬間懷疑自己是不是在做夢，不然Colin怎麼可能將戒指帶到他身上。  
他愣愣地看了戒指一眼，又看了Colin一眼，來回看了幾次後，好不容易才從喉嚨擠出他的疑問。  
「這是？」  
「Cladagh ring……」  
「我......知道......我.......」Ezra有些結巴，他又吞了口口水後，才接著繼續說，「我是想問這是什麼意思？」  
Colin清了清喉嚨，深吸了口氣才說，「這枚戒指皇冠朝著指尖，代表著已有所屬......」C他邊說的同時，邊移開視線，不敢正視Ezra。  
給予承諾，這對Colin來說是很不簡單的事，因為在愛情上他一向擔心別人或者自己給予的壓力，雖然他心裡明白Ezra不一樣，他還是想了好久才決定給予對方承諾。  
Ezra看著Colin的側臉，瞥到對方紅起的耳朵時，他咬了咬下唇，克制自己想笑對方可愛的衝動，雖然更多的是......克制自己想哭的衝動。  
他看了看左手上的戒指，再看了看仍不敢回過頭的Colin，深吸了口氣，他上身傾上前，擁抱住了害羞的Colin。  
「Thank you, and I love you.」 

※

Colin在給予Ezra承諾時，表情看起來相當害羞，可在得到對方的回應後，他接下來的行為根本看不到害羞。  
James和Henry都已經在房間睡著了，這讓Colin放心的在客廳直接吻住Ezra的唇，他們習慣抽的菸品牌並不同，一濃一淡的菸草味就這樣混雜在彼此鼻息間，對他們來說也是種情趣。  
Colin的雙手摸上了Ezra的腰，從對方下衣襬鑽進了衣內，他微涼的手掌在Ezra的背上來回游移，觸摸著對方皮膚上因涼意而泛起一顆一顆的疙瘩。  
被吻住的Ezra張開了口，他的舌頭有一下沒一下地舔著Colin的唇瓣，他挑逗般的動作，Colin很快地便給予回應。  
Colin的舌頭直接探進Ezra口中，舌尖輕舔著Ezra的口腔壁，也吸吮著對方頑皮的舌頭，此時Colin在Ezra背上游移的雙手越摸越下面。  
Ezra今天穿得相當休閒，一件T恤加上運動棉褲，他簡便的穿著剛好方便了Colin。  
Colin的手輕鬆地伸進Ezra的棉褲內，他故意拉起Ezra內褲的鬆緊，彈了下對方，手便鑽進內褲裡直接撫上Ezra的臀部，另一隻手則將Ezra的棉褲和內褲脫至膝間，Colin趁勢將Ezra壓到沙發上。  
他輕吻了下Ezra泛紅的耳朵，便抬起了Ezra的一隻腿，將腿架在沙發的椅背上，接著低下頭舔著Ezra一開一合的肛門，他的手不安分地揉捏對方緊實、渾圓的臀部，Ezra的手在這時握住了自己的陰莖，開始上下套弄。  
Colin細吻著Ezra肛門的四周，舌頭舔著上頭的摺痕，舌尖和手指同時地淺淺地進出穴口，仔細地擴張著這等等要接納自己粗大的地方。  
Ezra一手替自己打手槍，另一首則伸進自己衣內捏著自己的乳頭，用著低啞的嗓音對Colin說，「我覺得你可以進來了。」  
「快好了，再忍忍。」Colin說完，兩根手指在Ezra裡頭轉了下，還刻意微微彎曲了下，惹得Ezra悶哼了聲。  
Ezra咬著下唇，半瞇著雙眼，看著Colin，「可以的，我......嗯......每天都有幫自己弄。」  
他說完後，手捨不得地鬆開自己的乳頭，伸手探向一旁的櫃子，拉開抽屜拿出保險套，他咬住保險套，緩慢地將包裝撕開後，就拿給Colin。  
「你說真的？」

「真的，你快點。」  
Colin挑了挑眉，看著Ezra自己張開雙腿，讓整個下體完全露在自己面前，Colin勾起唇角，吻了下對方的肛門後，便跪在沙發上，接過了Ezra手中的保險套。  
他並沒有馬上套在自己的陰莖上，他先握住了自己的陰莖，上下套弄到龜頭上的小孔流出了些許液體，才抽出保險套，緩緩地套住自己粗大的陰莖。  
Ezra看著Colin緩慢地動作，不滿的半瞇起雙眼看著Colin。  
「你真的要我快點？」Colin一手握住自己的陰莖，一手扶著Ezra的腰部，挑起單邊眉接著說，「我還怕你等等要我慢一點。」  
Colin一說完，他的陰莖便慢慢地插進Ezra的裡面，Ezra滿足的吐出了口氣，扭了下臀部，示意Colin可以全部進來，不要慢吞吞的沒有任何動作。  
Colin這時突然將陰莖整根插進Ezra體內，再抽出，只留下一小截在裡頭，再快速地進入，這樣來回抽差幾次後，Ezra的腰部也跟著Colin的動作扭動。  
「嗯......」Ezra的手胡亂撫摸著自己的身體，試圖緩解那不斷衝上腦門的麻癢感。  
Colin看Ezra受不了的模樣，帶有笑意的低沉嗓音問，「要慢一點嗎？」  
「不......用，這樣......哈.......很好。」Ezra咬著下唇笑笑地說。  
Colin聽到Ezra的話後，他將對方拉了起，除了方便自己吻Ezra的唇，也是為了讓對方坐在身上，讓陰莖每次的抽插都更加的深入。  
唇邊和下體的黏膩聲響，在客廳迴盪著，最後兩人的低吼了一聲，室內僅剩下彼此粗重的喘息聲。  
Colin將陰莖抽出了Ezra體內，他拿開了保險套，隨意扔在地上，便抱著Ezra躺在沙發上。  
說實話，兩個成年男子一起躺在沙發上實在不是那麼的舒服，但剛做完的他們，不想管娜麼多，現在的他們只想感受彼此的溫度。  
「Ezra......」Colin的唇附在Ezra的耳邊，用著氣音喚著對方的名字。  
「嗯？」  
「I am glad to have you in my life.」

The end

 

「I cannot choose the best.  
The best chooses me. 」  
我是以這句為基礎去寫的我心中的COLEZRA的，


End file.
